


Вальс серых снов

by Bizzarria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: Продрогшая насквозь и обезумевшая от череды бесцветных картинок в голове, Ванда раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и все громче повторяла одно-единственное слово.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 2





	Вальс серых снов

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack:  
> Billie Eilish - Everything I Wanted

_— Просто доверься мне, Вижен. Все это создано для нас.  
— Что за границей Вествью, Ванда?! Что там, скажи мне?!  
— Там нет тебя!_

Угрожающе зазвенели стекла. В отчаянном крике Ванды Вижен сначала услышал оглушающую бесконечность боли и лишь потом, спустя несколько секунд, обратил внимание на слова. Ванда закрыла рот дрожащими руками, стремясь заглушить рвущиеся из груди всхлипы, отступила на пару шагов назад и медленно сползла по стене на пол. Забыв обо всем, андроид бросился к супруге.

— Милая, что случилось? О чем ты говоришь? Что значит «нет меня»?

Ведьма запустила пальцы в растрепанные рыжие локоны, до боли сжав их, яростно замотала головой и задрожала так, будто вышла на мороз в одной майке. Перед глазами у нее встал давний, почти забытый, почти стертый из памяти черно-белый кошмар — леса далекой Ваканды, Танос, камень Разума в его руке, безжизненное тело Вижена и взгляд белесых глаз, погасший, но все еще направленный лишь на нее, Ванду. «Я люблю тебя», — сказал он ей на прощание. А она…

Не смогла. Не справилась.  
Подвела всех. Уничтожила его и себя.  
И Танос тут причем только отчасти.

Продрогшая насквозь и обезумевшая от череды бесцветных картинок в голове, Ванда раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и все громче повторяла одно-единственное слово.

_— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет!_

Она же все исправила, устроила, взяла под контроль. Соединила распавшиеся детали. Собрала воедино себя и свой мир. Стерла все ошибки, нарисовала жизнь заново и раскрасила ее в самые яркие цвета…

Успокоилась. Согрелась.

Почему все снова разваливается?  
Кому и зачем снова нужно им мешать?  
Почему вся ее ночь — сплошная вереница серых кошмаров?

Растерянный Вижен упал на колени, схватил ведьму за плечи и изо всех сил прижал к себе.  
— Ванда, я здесь, слышишь? Успокойся, все хорошо. Я с тобой. Я люблю тебя. Обними меня, родная. Я рядом.  
Он укачивал ее, будто ребенка, и не глядя целовал в лоб, в глаза, в щеки, в губы. Для него стал неважным и недавний конфликт, и то, что он узнал сегодня, и собственные тревоги и страхи. Все вокруг просто исчезло, растворилось в непроглядном ночном мраке за окном. Сейчас была только она. Его Ванда. Что бы и по чьей бы вине ни происходило вокруг, она была и остается с ним и за ним. И он не позволит никому нарушать ее покой.

Красные всполохи Силы окутывали их, защищая, согревая, прижимая друг другу насколько возможно крепче. Ванда спрятала лицо на груди Вижена, обхватила руками торс, до треска стиснув пальцами ткань рубашки… Она плакала и бормотала что-то малоразборчивое.  
— Я не смогу одна… без тебя… снова. Я замерзла, Вижен. Почему все опять вот так? Серость. Холод. Сны… Я не хочу… я не хочу… я не хочу… Я устала.

Минут десять спустя беспорядочный поток слез и слов, кажется, остановился. Вижен встал, легко, словно пушинку, поднял на руки Ванду и устроился на диване, посадив супругу на колени и протянув ей носовой платок. Ведьма взяла его, кивнув в знак благодарности, но все еще прижималась лбом к плечу супруга и не находила в себе сил поднять глаза. Вскрытая рана кровоточила, а внутренности сводило при мысли о том, что будет, когда он обо всем узнает. И, кажется, уже не имеет значения, от кого.

Андроид осторожно коснулся губами ее виска и еле слышно прошептал:  
— Расскажи мне, Ванда.  
— Не надо, Вижен. Пожалуйста. Так будет лучше, — в подрагивающем голосе ведьмы, однако, зазвучали нотки сомнения.  
— Ты же знаешь, что бы ни случилось, мы вместе. И все исправим. Обещаю, любимая. Только объясни мне, что ты имела в виду?  
Ванда подняла голову и чуть отодвинулась от супруга с горьким смешком.  
— Нечего исправлять, все так, как надо, — она усталым жестом провела по лицу, с силой потерла заплаканные глаза, слезла с колен Вижена и села рядом, уперев ладони в край дивана. Андроид инстинктивно протянул руку и накрыл ее ледяную ладонь своей.

Максимофф глубоко вздохнула и очень тихо, словно боясь, что ее слова могут сбыться, как пророчество, произнесла:  
— В том мире… за пределами Вествью… Тебя больше нет.  
Они не знали о чувствах друг друга в тот момент, но оба ощущали себя одинаково — летящими в пропасть.  
— Как это, Ванда? Что там произошло?  
В горле встал горький комок, ведьма будто давилась каждой озвученной буквой. Язык заплетался, фразы путались и обрывались на середине.  
— Шла война, мы долго сражались… Команда, мы называли себя «Мстители». Шансов почти не осталось. Противнику, Таносу, был нужен камень Разума, — с этими словами она с трепетом коснулась лица андроида, где был скрыт артефакт. — Твои силы и твоя жизнь. Я единственная могла уничтожить камень раньше, чем он до нас доберется, но это значило… Значило убить тебя. Ты сказал мне: «Лучше от твоей руки». Я… Я сделала это, но Танос… Он повернул время вспять и уничтожил тебя, забрав камень.

Ванда нервно сглотнула и замолчала. Несколько минут Вижен сидел неподвижно, осмысливая услышанное.  
— Что было дальше? — почему-то теперь андроид ощущал неловкость, словно вторгся в личное, не предназначенное для него пространство, пусть речь и шла непосредственно о нем.  
— Не имеет значения, — усмехнулась Ванда. — Для меня все закончилось в тот момент, когда не стало тебя. Я выжила. Но чувствовала себя мертвой. Ты можешь мне не верить, но я не помню больше ни секунды до того момента, как мы приехали в Вествью. Ничего, лишь пустоту. Я не знаю, как все это вообще началось.  
— То есть…  
— Ты прав. То, что было дальше, я творила… Можно сказать, неосознанно. У меня была только одна мысль. Она и сохраняет мне рассудок до сих пор.  
Максимофф придвинулась к андроиду почти вплотную, осторожно взяла его лицо в свои руки и чуть повернула к себе, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза. Она как будто вся собралась, словно перед боем, и посерьезнела. Во взгляде отражалась мрачная решимость.  
— _Ты больше не погибнешь, Вижен. Никогда, нет. Не в моем мире. Так не будет, потому что я не хочу!_ — твердо заявила она.

Вижен смотрел на супругу, широко раскрыв глаза и не находя слов. Что-то внутри него яростно сопротивлялось происходящему. От нежности и теплоты не осталось и следа. Сила потрескивала и искрила вокруг нее алыми вспышками и, кажется, спалила бы любого, кто посмел бы подойти слишком близко. На мгновение Вижену вновь стало страшно. Его больше не пугала неизвестность — в целом, он получил ответы на свои вопросы, — но то новое, что проявилось сейчас в Ванде, которую, как ему казалось, андроид знал лучше самого себя, вселяло замешательство и ужас. Одержимость, граничащая с абсолютным сумасшествием.  
— Ты… Мы… Это… Невозможно.

Андроид запнулся и закашлялся. Ванда молчала, с тревогой ожидая его реакции. Она скользила по его лицу рыщущим взглядом, но он не отвечал - было безумно тяжело заставить себя даже просто посмотреть на нее.  
— Ванда, мне очень, очень, очень жаль, что так случилось. Но ты же понимаешь, насколько это ненормально? Это не жизнь, а всего лишь иллюзия. Так нельзя.  
— Нет, милый, это — реальность. — Максимофф схватила его за руки и с силой сжала. — Наш с тобой мир. Это наш дом, Вижен.  
— Дом, которого нет, Ванда! А люди? Они ни в чем перед нами не виноваты. У них есть семьи — родители, дети, супруги, — такие же родные и любимые, как мы с тобой друг у друга. А они даже не могут с ними связаться… Я заметил, что во всем городе нет детей, кроме Томми и Билли. То, что здесь происходит… То, что ты делаешь…  
Было видно, что каждое новое слово дается андроиду с неимоверным трудом и страданием.  
— Ванда, это неправильно. Так не может, не должно быть.  
— Какая нам разница, как должно?! — потеряв терпение, вспылила ведьма. — Важно совсем другое!  
— Не за такую цену, — затухающим голосом прошептал Вижен. — Прости. Я не готов ее платить.  
В голосе Ванды, напротив, все громче звенел металл.  
— Ты. Не вправе. Решать. За нас обоих.  
— Как и ты. Ты не можешь управлять мной, как остальными.  
— Думаешь? — ведьма улыбнулась так широко и с таким искренним непониманием и наивностью в глазах, что Вижена бросило в жар.  
Каким-то краем сознания андроид уже знал, что последует за этой улыбкой. Кружилась голова. Он прикрыл глаза, из последних сил надеясь, что это — всего лишь дурной сон. В последнее время он делал так все чаще, но с каждым разом надежды становилось все меньше.

_— Нет._

Они снова стояли в разных концах комнаты и кричали друг на друга. Звенели стекла. Плакала Ванда. Андроид укачивал ее, будто ребенка, целовал в лоб, в глаза, в щеки, в губы и ни на минуту не выпускал ее ладони из своих теплых рук.

— Это наш дом, Вижен.  
— Мы защитим его, обещаю. Я с тобой, милая. Навсегда.


End file.
